Hippie ou Harcelé ?
by Deponia
Summary: Dans l'esprit de Mathieu vivent des milliards de personnalités qui jalousent celle qui vivent réellement. le Hippie dans tous son malheur smbre dans le gouffre du harcélement moral
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour tout le monde. Voici un OS en deux parties. Je sais, c'est illogique. La première partie donne une vision très pessimiste et la deuxième partie crée une dose d'espoir. Alors voilà comment on se retrouve avec un OS en deux parties._

_Pour ceux qui attendaient une histoire d'amour, passez votre chemin. Ici tout est sombre, dur et (je l'espère) réaliste._

_Disclaimer __: Mathieu Sommet et ses personnalités ne m'appartiennent pas (posséder un humain c'est plutôt glauque) et je m'engage à retirer cette fic s'il le veut._

**\- On te hait tous ! Parasite !**

L'homme à terre fut assailli de coups de pieds. Il aurait pu faire fuir ses bourreaux avec quelques remarques acides ou, au pire avec quelques coups, cependant il ne le fit pas. C'était un pacifiste, il ne voulait faire de mal à quiconque. Le soleil de midi illumina le sang lorsque sa lèvre explosa sous les assauts répétés des Rangers. Le sang sur sa langue lui donna l'impression d'un cocktail, que lui offrirait La Mort en personne.

**\- Lève-toi !**

Ses jambes ne lui obéissaient plus. Il sentit que l'on le relevait. Ils avaient donc compris que la violence n'amenait à rien. Son erreur lui apparut, lorsque son souffle fut coupé par un coup dans le sternum. Il s'évanouit.

Il se réveilla bien plus tard, sous le soleil couchant. Son chien lui léchait tristement l'oreille. Il se redressa, évalua les dégâts. Ça allait à peu près. Des larmes coulèrent, silencieusement, de ses yeux d'un bleu profond. Les mains tremblantes, il sortit difficilement de sa poche un petit sachet de comprimés. Il en avala un. Le sourire lui revint.

Grâce à la drogue, il se rappela l'avant SLG. Il avait de nombreux amis et coexistaient heureux avec les différentes personnalités de Mathieu. Ils étaient, à l'époque, seulement un petit millier. Depuis, le nombre avait quadruplé ! Et puis, le 24 mars 2011 sa vie avait basculé. Il avait entendu dire que Mathieu Le Magnifique, leur créateur, avait commencé une émission sur le net. Il utilisait une de ses personnalités multiples pour jouer dans celle-ci. Il avait choisi la plus terrifiante de toutes : Le Patron. La semaine suivante, on l'avait contacté à son tour pour faire de même. Il avait accepté. Plus pour faire plaisir à son créateur que par réelle envie.

Or, ses amis ne l'avaient pas vu ainsi. Ils avaient commencé à le harceler quotidiennement. Il n'avait que trois échappatoires : son van, son chien et sa dope. Il était devenu : Le Harcelé. Il recommença à déprimer. Si même la drogue ne faisait plus effet ! Il prit un deuxième cachet entre ses doigts. Une main arrêta son geste, lui arrachant son précieux comprimé des mains.

**\- Demain on tourne, alors pas d'overdose. **Dit une voix rauque.

Le Patron était venu le voir. Il devait être là depuis longtemps puisque Capsule-De-Bières ne réagissait pas.

**\- Tu en as pas marre de te laisser marcher sur les burnes sans réagir ? Si tu veux, je t'en viole un ou deux pour qu'ils arrêtent.**

C'était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une proposition amicale pour Le Patron. Le criminel était le seul à savoir pour sa... souffrance.

**\- Il faut pas être violent, gros. Je vais les aimer encore plus. Ils arrêteront d'eux-mêmes.**

Le Patron leva les yeux au ciel. Ils avaient déjà eu cent fois cette conversation.

**\- Ça fait trois ans que tu leur donne de l'amour.** **En retour, ils te haïssent. Il faut te rendre à l'évidence. Ils sont jaloux. Avant, on étaient tous égaux, mais depuis que le gamin nous utilise, nous sommes devenus... utiles. Eux, ils ne servent qu'à donner des migraines au gosse.**

**\- Pourquoi nous ?**

**\- Nous sommes des parfaits ! **Silence dubitatif.** Des stéréotypes parfaits. Tes enfoirés ne sont que de pâles reflets de ce que tu es ! Avec l'idiotie en plus.** Répondit-il tristement.

Le Hippie ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Il s'était endormi. L'homme en noir regarda son collègue. Il était un des seuls qui lui permettait de se sentir encore vivant. Il n'avait aucun amour pour lui. Il l'utilisait juste pour ressentir des émotions. Le Hippie était pour lui un outil vital.

Le camé se réveilla le matin suivant. Sa tête le lançait et le manque de drogue se faisait sentir. Il s'injecta une poudre banche se diluant lentement dans ses veines. Il se rappela qu'il devait tourner dans l'émission. À peine en prit-il conscience qu'il se retrouva projeté sur le canapé de son créateur, face aux visages souriants de ses frères.

**\- Au boulot !** Dit Mathieu.

D'un côté, il adorait les tournages. Ça lui permettait d'échapper au monde de ses bourreaux et de se rappeler la camaraderie hippie, qu'il ne ressentait plus depuis longtemps. Notamment grâce au Geek, qui était vraiment trop mignon. Pourtant, ce n'était pas sa communauté juste ses collègues.

D'un autre côté, après chaque tournage, les attaques s'intensifiaient pendant quelques jours pendant lesquels il ne pouvait quasiment plus sortir de son van. Peut-être que Le Patron avait raison ? Ils étaient peut-être jaloux ? Non c'était impossible, il avait dû faire quelque chose qui les avaient profondément blessés. Il trouvera le moyen de se racheter à leurs yeux ! Il passa une partie du tournage à ne penser qu'à ça.

Il oublia son problème dés son arrivée dans la tête de son concepteur. Ce qui expliquait qu'il se retrouvait face à trois personnalités belliqueuse : L'Écolo, Le Communiste et Le Gréviste.

Lorsqu'il rentra épuisé de sa journée de travail, il décida d'utiliser le cadeau que lui avait offert l'homme en costume. Trois grammes de la plus pure. On ne la trouvait presque jamais sur le marché. Cependant, il n'était pas assez inconscient pour se droguer en pleine rue. Il se dirigea vers sa camionnette en passant par l'avenue principal. Il jeta rapidement un coup d'œil, ne le remarquant pas tout de suite. Il ne l'aperçut qu'au dernier moment. Le Gréviste accoudé à un bar sirotant une bière bien fraîche. Il réussit à éviter cette menace, en prenant une petite rue transversale. Il s'était retrouvé face à L' Écolo et Le Communiste. Il essaya de faire demi-tour. Le Gréviste le coinçait dans son dos. La raclée commença.

Un coup dans l'estomac le fit reculer et tomber dans les bras des deux autres. Le Communiste lui attrapa le bras et la tordit dans une étrange clé-de-bras, avant de le casser d'un coup de coude bien placé. Il lâcha un gémissement qui le déconcentra. Il ne put donc éviter le coup suivant, arrivant dans sa mâchoire. Ils terminèrent par un fauchage de jambes. Il s'étala dans la boue. Sa jambe cassée.

**\- Regardez-le ! **Dit L'Écolo**. Il est si faible ! Mathieu Le Magnifique mérite mieux !**

**\- Il nous mérite nous ! **Répondirent les deux autres, de concert.

**\- Il est pire qu'un porc, eux méritent de vivre. Il a des fringues pourries, une odeur de merde et une pensée simpliste.** Continua-t-il** Dis-le ! Dis que tu es pire qu'un porc et on te laissera tranquille pour aujourd'hui.**

Il allait s'exécuter lorsque que Le Gréviste le devança:

**\- J'ai trouvé les clés du van.**

Le Hippie n'en pouvait plus. Le coup dans la mâchoire avait explosé des vaisseaux sanguins dans ses yeux. Il ne voyait que le rouge de son sang qui se diluait dans ses orbites. Il avait l'impression que tout son monde s'écroulait sous ses pieds. Il ne pourrait plus jamais échapper au calvaire, ni le jour, ni la nuit. Pour la première fois, il pensa à en parler à Mathieu et accepter la responsabilité de la destruction des personnalités belliqueuses. Or, il ne pouvait pas faire ça. C'était contre sa nature bonne et généreuse. Il n'espérait même pas commettre un suicide. Il ne pouvait pas laisser son créateur sans lui et il ne devait faire de mal à personne, même pas à lui même. Il n'y avait aucun échappatoire ! Pour la première fois de sa vie il abandonna tout espoir en l'humanité. Il se laissa engloutir par les bras de Pan.

_Voici la seconde partie. Si vous aimez les histoires tristes, il ne faut surtout pas la lire (c'est quand même pas le monde des Bisounours) et terminer sur le chapitre précédent. (Vous êtes prévenus bande de psychopathes)._

_Cette partie rend un hommage à mon auteur favori. Bonne chance pour le trouver _

_(de toute façon j'ai énormément changé la manière de faire, vous n'avez aucune chance de deviner ^^)_

_Bonne lecture_


	2. Chapter 2

_Voici la seconde partie. Si vous aimez les histoires tristes, il ne faut surtout pas la lire (c'est quand même pas le monde des Bisounours) et terminer sur le chapitre précédent. (Vous êtes prévenus bande de psychopathes)._

_Cette partie rend un hommage à mon auteur favori. Bonne chance pour le trouver _

_(de toute façon j'ai énormément changé la manière de faire, vous n'avez aucune chance de deviner ^^)_

_Bonne lecture_

_Disclaimer __: Mathieu Sommet et ses personnalités ne m'appartiennent pas et je m'engage à retirer cette fic s'il le souhaite._

Un coup de feu retentit. Il s'éveilla en sursaut.

Au-dessus de lui se trouvaient ses bourreaux. L'un d'eux avait la main trouée de part en part. Celui-ci laissa échapper les clés. Le Hippie s'en saisit.

**\- Patron, on faisait rien, on te jure ! **

**\- Ce qui explique que mon collègue soit dans cet état. **dit il ironiquement.

Un sourire fou se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il sortit un canif de sa poche.

**\- Je vais tous vous buter. En prenant, bien, mon temps.** Son ton était tellement calme, gentillet presque doux.** Vous aurez tellement mal, que vous me supplierez d'en finir le plus vite possible. Mais, je continuerai, encore et encore, jusqu'à vous ne soyez plus rien d'autre que des jouets entre mes doigts.**

**\- Tu ne peux pas le faire ! Seul Mathieu Le Magnifique le peu ! **Déclara-t-il.

Le Patron poussa un petit rire sarcastique. Il s'écarta, découvrant derrière lui Mathieu. Il s'était dissimulé dans le dos de sa personnalité la plus dangereuse et avait entendu toute la conversation.

**\- Tu me crois maintenant quand je te dis que tes personnalités sont hors contrôle ? Je peux m'en occuper maintenant ?** Demanda-t-il.

Mathieu avec un regard triste s'avança :

**\- Je vais m'en occuper.**

Il s'approcha de son alter-ego en sang. Toucha ses différentes plaies. Les refermant les unes après les autres, réussissant même à remettre les os en place.

**\- Je vais terminer ton calvaire.** Murmura t-il à son oreille.

Il se retourna et d'une voix forte dit :

**\- Vous avez violé mes lois ! Vous êtes coupable ! Et la sentence est : la mort !**

Les trois esprits eurent un mouvement de recul, bientôt stoppés par la voix de leur créateur.

**\- Mourez !**

Leurs jambes fondirent.

**\- Mourez !**

Leurs yeux disparurent, laissant derrière eux des orbites vides.

**\- Mourez !**

Leurs bras se désagrégèrent, laissant couler du sang de leurs moignons.

**\- Mourez !**

Leurs torses pourrirent.

**\- Mourez !**

Ils disparurent complètement, ne laissant aucune trace de leurs existences.

Mathieu sourit tendrement à sa fragile personnalité, puis disparut de son esprit. Le Patron aida son ami à se relever et le porta chez lui. Il s'endormit dans ses bras comme un enfant.

_Voilà c'est fini. Je trouve cette partie très réconfortante et en même tant, tellement naïve._

_Mon auteur favori est représenté dans cette fic (je me répète) au moment où Mathieu ordonne aux personnalités de mourir._

_Donnez moi vos idées dans les reviews._

_Je vous écorche tous._

_Déponia_


End file.
